Tortured Souls
by Catgirl Rahena
Summary: She has never lived outside the dark underground world where Busuzima keeps her and doesn't understand what a real life is like. When she is rescued she gets a chance to find out. OCxKenji
1. The Master

Tortured Souls

ch. 1

The Master

I screamed and kicked out with a large clawed foot swinging my head side to side as I hit bats aside with my ram-like horns. Small bite marks coated my arms and legs and a couple were even on my neck and wings. There were several tears in my wings as well where bats had lodged there little claws. I took two out at once with a swipe of sharp curving fingernails.

Only ten more to go. The largest one had gotten a small chunk of my ankle. I dove for it. Claws raked it's sides as it pulled away screeching and flapping it's wings wildly. The other bats rose like a cloud behind me trying to protect their leader. I was suddenly intent on getting that one bat, all others were ignored bites and scratches pushed to the back of my mind, ignoring the pain each one brought. Then I was on it, my wings spread in a final killing strike as claws sunk deep into it's chest, I bit into it's neck and ripped out it's voice box that had been shreiking. All the others bats dispersed flying in any direction away from me. I ate fast and bloody knowing that I would punished for being so weak in such a small battle, knowing that any food would help me survive. Survival was all I thought about, there was no room in my life for anything else.

Busuzima emerged from the shadows a smile on his face as he faced a man across from him was coated in bats that stared fearfully back at me. I clambered over to my master and he left me not hitting or petting just with that wickedly cruel smirk, the knowledge that he had won and would get money.

The other man wore a frown, his eyes angry and filled with fire even as he handed over the money and walked away. The dark grills and bars that seemed everywhere in the underground where I fought for my life regularly in beast fights. It was dark and grimy but I barely noticed anymore, how long had it been, how many years, I had lost track.

"Well little one, you didn't fail me too badly now did you. You'll only punished lightly because you took so long and have too many open wounds to battle anymore tonight." He said and my only response was a small coo of acknowledgment, which I knew I shouldn't do He was always telling me not to make that sound, it was so ugly and disgusting but sometimes it slipped out. He slapped me hard across my face and I fell back across the cold slimy cement.

"Now what did I tell you about making that noise?!?" He practically screamed at me. I simply stared down at the floor tensed for the next strike.

"That's better. You will never speak and never make that noise, Have I taught you nothing?! You are mine." He finished hovering over me and turning my face to look at his.

He stepped away after a moment and walked away, I was quick to follow knowing that a light punishment was no longer a possibility. I was always doing everything wrong. My master was always maddened by me. So ugly and stupid, he surely wishes for a better pet than me, I can only hope he doesn't find one because I could not survive alone.


	2. Fire

Tortured Souls

ch.2

Fire

Everything hurts. The pain is in every cell, every limb. Even my hair feels as if it's sore. Welts and burns coat my arms, legs and torso. There's one large bruise on the side of my face that has chosen to swell instead of fade. My master is cruel to me at times but he tells me of other masters who are far worse, it seems perhaps I'm lucky though I don't often think so.

There's a large burn on my right leg where hot coals were thrown from an angry hand. I can not please my master very often so when I do I am greatly rewarded. When I do well he lets me sleep longer, he'll pet me and sometimes he'll go easier on me in training. I try so hard to win and please him but there are so many things to do wrong and it seems I am capable of all of them.

Suddenly I notice a change in the air, the temperature is rising. I get up leaning against the wall holding back a coo of pain. He tells me it sounds like a dove when I coo and "Doves are nasty little creatures you don't want to be anything like, trust me."

When I open the door I am forced to step back from the heat, flames have consumed the room where there was once a fireplace, a chair, a mat, among other things. Now there is only fire. I cry out for my master but I can not see him. I do not hear him. I can not smell him. I cry out leaning against the wall feeling only broken and weak. I know that if I stay I will die, somethings are too simple for my liking but this is true.

I brace myself pushing the pain to the back of my mind and let my instincts take over so I am numb. I leap, through a wall of fire. I can feel my hair getting singed and the burns and welts on my body flaring with pain and heat. I think I might be screaming or crying or both but I can only keep moving. Through the main room out the entrance but the fire is out there as well.

Flames down to the right a ways a way and off to left not to far now. Even though I can only see orange and flickering there is smoke everywhere. I choke and gag sinking to the floor but it's falling down upon me. A grey blanket to suffocate the last of my air from me. The world spins and I see a myriad of whirling shadows coming through the smoke. Shadows, like ghosts and then I can't think anymore.


	3. Captured

Tortured Souls

Ch.3

Captured

I wake and find something soft beneath me, something soft on top of me. I blink weariness making me feel muddled and groggy. When I finally have my eyes focusing I notice strange surroundings. I am near absolute panic when the night before returns in a flash of memories. I am hit by a strong wave of nausea and stumble from what appears to be a bed clambering and crawling across the floor before emptying what was left in my stomach. It is pure blood, gore, and sickness. I try to pull away from it but I am sliding and gagging and I can't focus.

Then soft hands grab my sides and pull me back from it holding me steady until I have finished dry hacking. I have no mind to struggle only weakness. I hold back a coo or even a sound clenching my teeth. I must rely on my training now. I must find my master, Busuzima. The fire it was everywhere.

I suddenly find myself thrashing free from the hold I catch a glimpse of purple pigtails and a white dress before I am dashing down pale corridors the person yelling for someone's help chasing me and urging me on. Suddenly there is a woman with spiky blonde hair in front of me. I jump leaping over her head but she grabs me around the waist throwing me back the way I came. I stumble landing in a heap but am quick to look for other exits and push into a side door. It slams shut behind me and I throw whatever is in front of me backwards in a hope to hold it shut.

I turn surveying the room but the door behind me is the only entrance or exit. I dash under a pale wood desk preparing to strike at whatever comes near with sharp clawed hands and feet when the door flies open the blonde woman among others dashing into the room. I let loose a vicious hiss.

Three people turn towards my corner, two I know and a third muscled man with brown hair. The first woman kneels and starts to slink towards me her hands open. I hiss my eyes darting wildly for room for a speedy retreat. She comes a little closer and I strike out claws ripping into skin. Leaving a bloody trail across a hand and wrist. The brown haired man comes in front of her with a protective snarl, I hiss in return.

Two others step into the room soon followed by one more. There are two men with black hair one in a long braid and one shoulder length, another girl enters between them. I snarl spit flying from fangs as I become more panicked.

The first woman gestures the others back with her good hand talking to them and gesturing towards me. The wolf one who snarled at me steps forward in a crouch hand out as if offering something. I try to claw it but he steps back.

One by one each one approaches me. The girl comes forward and I leap over her head running at break neck speed for the door. On the threshold quick arms wrap around my waist and we tumble to the ground in a heap. The try to claw at him but his arms are wrapped around my waist his face buried in my stomach, eyes closed. It stops me, he is not attacking or sneaking or even moving.

A memory flashes through my mind of Busuzima touching, petting, and holding me like this. Why would this strange person do such a thing? My confusion held me momentarily stunned and soon the boy is gone and I am left to struggle in vain against a tiger and wolf man. I land several good scratches that might even scar before I am locked in a room bare of nearly anything, even a window.

I curl up in a corner and try not to think about what kind of master I might find myself with tomorrow. I wish it could be that boy, but he is not a master. I wish I did not hear the tales of other masters that make Busuzima's care seem like perfection going round in my head as I drift back to the safety of a healing slumber.


End file.
